Harry Potter and Mr Armstrong
by Charlie Van House
Summary: This is the first Harry Potter story I have done. I can assure you the good doctor will fight against Harry Potter. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Mr. Armstrong

Harry threw the book away from him. He was angry. He had been through a lot the last few weeks. First he thought angrily of the person who put his name in the goblet. Everyone in school hated him and thought he was a power seeking prat. If he could just have the pleasure of telling all of them what he thought of them. He hated being the boy who lived. He thought the world would go on differently without him. He thought of leaving Hogwarts. He knew he couldn't though. He was stuck here because of them all. He was angry, livid, and wishing for a chance to get away. He couldn't leave and was therefore stuck here. His rage was reaching boiling point. "IF I EVER FIND THE PERSON WHO PUT MY NAME INTO THAT GOBLET HE WILL PAY." For years, he had been the center of attention and he was sick of it. If only there was a way to get away.

Charles D. Vickers appeared in 1890's Victorian London. He was here to get a vial of Jekyll and Hyde potion. He raced up to women on the street and asked where he could find Dr. Jekyll. The woman told him. Charles raced to the house and knocked. A man in a tuxedo answered and said "yes".

"Hello, my name is Charles D. Vickers and I was wondering if Dr. Jekyll was home." Charles said frantically.

"He is home, Mr. Vickers and I will ask him if he will want to see you" Poole said

Poole went back inside the house to find Jekyll as Charles waited outside. Poole came back to lead Charles into Jekyll's house to meet him. Charles followed Poole to see Jekyll. They went to Jekyll's study and there was Dr. Jekyll. Charles was shocked to see him so weak. Poole left them to see each other.

"Ah, Charles, my friend how are you." Jekyll said weakly.

"I am doing well," Charles said "I am here about the formula."

"What do you mean" Jekyll said.

"You know damn well what I mean" Charles said angrily. "I need that formula."

"Why" Jekyll said weakly.

"Because I am a desperate man and I have people to answer to. If I don't show them my Id soon, and I need to let my Id come forth to do things I wouldn't do. I am in need of a desperate change in my personality. I let too many people walk over me. I need my Hyde to come forth and unleash destruction against those who have taken most from me.

"Follow me" Jekyll said. Charles followed Jekyll to his laboratory.

" The secret ingredient of my formula," Jekyll said. "is dead sea salt." He picked up some salt and mixed it with brandy. "Then I add a pinch of cocaine, testosterone, and most of all water. I mix it together and then this happens." The brandy turned white than yellow then finally dark purple. "Here you go". Jekyll reached out his hand to give it to Charles. Charles reached for it then saw Jekyll's eyes. They had changed color, and his hairless skin was sprouting hair. Charles backed away in fear and hatred of this creature. Hyde/Jekyll shuddered a little bit and then Jekyll returned. Jekyll gave the potion to Charles and Charles turned around to leave. Jekyll looked at Charles and gave a second thought. Did he really want another Hyde out there? Jekyll decided against it and went to his desk to retrieve something. He opened a drawer and retrieved a revolver. He raised it to Charles's back and cocked it. Charles heard the cocking and began to run. A bullet narrowly missed Charles. Charles ran as fast as he could.

"Stop thief," He heard Jekyll say behind him. Charles ran outside the door and onto the street.

Meanwhile Jekyll signaled for Poole to stop Charles. Poole chased Charles down the street with Jeckyll not far behind. Poole saw two policemen walking toward him and signaled them. He pointed at Charles and said "Thief" The policeman joined the chase. Charles ran for Hyde Park because that was where the wormhole was set to retrieve him. He had Jekyll's potion in his hand. He waited at Hyde Park for the vortex of rainbow colors to open. The wormhole opened and Charles ran into it. He saw the bit of light at the other end. The two policemen, Poole, and Jekyll stopped to marvel at this weird contraption. Jekyll saw Charles running through the wormhole and raised his revolver. The two policemen did too. They all three fired.

The first two bullets missed Charles but Jekyll's bullet caught Charles in the shoulder. He slowed in pain as he saw a forth bullet hit his wrist he ran as fast as he could go when his shot hand released something. Charles looked in horror as Jekyll potion fell through the wormholes texture into space-time. No telling where it might go to. Charles cut his loss and ran to the other end. He broke free as the wormhole closed. He collapsed in pain on his floor and yelled for his servants to come to him. They found him covered in blood from a wound to the shoulder and to his wrist. His butler asked him what happened to the formula and Charles answered. "Right now it might be in another universe, another time another place. Or it might be destroyed but whatever." Charles sighed in pain as his butler put medicine on his wounds. "But I will say this; if it did wind up somewhere else may God help the person who uses it." And Charles lost consciousness.

Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke with a start when he heard a thump. He looked around the dormitory to see all the other boys asleep. He looked over at the bed across from him. That was Ron's bed that had deserted him just because he was jealous of Harry's fame and popularity. Harry didn't want any fame or popularity. He could do without it all. He got up and looked around the room. He didn't see anything so he went downstairs to the common room for a little relaxation from his temper. He walked down to the common room and fell into one of the armchairs by the fireplace. The fire was gone by now. Harry sat looking at the fireplace when he noticed something in the corner of the fire place. He bent forward and picked it up. It was a vial full of purple liquid. He turned it over in his hands and the liquid sloshed about in the vial. He looked at the vial and wondered if the school and everybody would take back what they put him through if they found him dead in an armchair. He looked at the potion in the vial and wondered if it had the power to kill. He looked at the liquid and unscrewed the lid. He smelled the purple liquid. It smelled like a sweet concoction. He smelled it again and was taken with it. He looked at the purple liquid and took a risk.

He drank it. It tasted sweet in his mouth and then he swallowed it. When it reached his stomach he was conversed with pain. He felt his face contort and he was shaking uncontrollably. Unbearable pain befell him as he shook and foamed at the mouth. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Harry retched and contorted as he shook on ad on. Then during his ordeal he felt a part of himself breakaway into another part of himself. The pain subsided and he reached up and looked around. He hadn't been able to make a sound while he was in pain which was why nobody was around now. He walked to the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was amazed by what he saw. His scar had completely disappeared. He was 6 feet tall now. No longer was he skinny and scrawny. Now he was big and brawny. He knew then that he was no longer Harry Potter. He would have to fashion a new name for himself. He was now Mr. Armstrong. He opened the portrait of the fat lady and started walking out. He walked through the corridors toward the front door. He was almost to the front door when he ran into Filch the caretaker. "Student, out of bed, student out of bed."

"Do I look like a student to you" Armstrong said. He was amazed at the deepness and Americanization of his voice. During the transformation he had lost his English accent.

"Sorry sir, you looked familiar" Filch said shying away from Armstrong out of dear. "What's your name, sir" Filch asked.

"Harold James Armstrong" Harold said. "Is this the way to Hogsmead" Harold asked Filch

"Why yes sir it is." Filch said. Harold left Filch without another word. He went to the front doors and opened them and walked on into the night. He felt exceptionally giddy. He laughed for the first time in his life. He walked toward Hogsmead.


	2. At the Three Broomsticks

At the three broomsticks

The door to the three broomsticks opened with vigor. For some unexplainable reason, everybody's eyes fell on the doorway waiting for the stranger to show himself. Harold J. Armstrong entered the pub with stagger in his stride. He looked like a strong important man. He walked to the bar and sat down. Madam Rosmertha looked at him a little sheepishly and asked, "What you want to drink sir."

"Butterbeer" Harold said and everybody in the pub inched back a little. The deepness of his voice scared them a little. It went back to normal real quick until a scrawny hawkeyed woman walked boldly up to Armstrong and said, "May I sit down?"

Harold looked the woman over carefully. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her. "You can only sit with me if you tell me your name" Harold said indifferent.

The woman inched back a little from him and said "My name is Rita Skeeter, and you are"

"Harold J. Armstrong." Harold said boldly

"What do you think about Harry Potter, do you think he put his name in the goblet or not? I've been asking everybody in this pub and most people tell me he did. What do you think?. Rita said fast and quick

Harold appeared a little shocked and then he chose his words carefully not wanting to give his title away. "I suppose he might have but evidence points to the contrary. I don't think he could have passed Dumbledore's age line without suffering the same effects as befell Fred and George Weasley.

"So your just another Harry Potter fan than, aren't you. Most people are like that saying that Harry Potter can do no wrong. Well I am here to tell you that nobody is incorruptible. Harry Potter does have a dirty little secret and when I find out, I will milk it for all its worth." Rita said angrily

Harold laughed a little at the irony that she _was_ talking to the person she wanted to exploit. "Allow me to explain. I am not a fan of Harry Potter, and the reason I say that he couldn't have passed Dumbledore's age line does not fall under the category of me thinking that he is moral. What I am saying is that Harry Potter could not have found a way to pass Dumbledore's age line because of the intelligence that is missing between the two wizards."

"I not following you" Rita said.

"What I am saying is that Dumbledore's smarter than that little scrawny stupid little upstart. Dumbledore's age line was flawless. No one under the age of seventeen could have got across it. In laymen's terms, Miss Skeeter, is that Dumbledore's smart and Potter's dumb." Harold said

"But what about the possibility that someone older did it for Potter?" Rita asked

"Who would" Harold said

"Many people, for example, um Hagrid or the Weaslys" Rita said

"You give too much emphasis on the emotion of the people surrounding Potter feel for him. Why would they risk their jobs for that?" Harold asked.

"You give too little emphasis on the love they feel for him" Rita said.

"You know, love is such a trivial word." Harold said as he got up to leave.

"Well if you change your mind about Potter come see me won't you" Rita said.

"My lady, wild dogs couldn't keep me away." Harold said as he walked out of the three broomsticks. He laughed to himself as he walked through the cold air. For years he had been in that stupid little boy's subconscious causing him pain when he wanted to get out. He finally was out. He was the piece of Voldemort's soul mixed with Potter's Id, his forbidden desires. Now that he was finally out, it was time to get his parent soul's location and his revenge. He walked from Hogsmede to the train station.


	3. At the Ministry

At the ministry

Harold J. Armstrong breathed a sigh of realease as he got out of the barrier of 9 and 3 quarters. He was in London. He started walking away from King's cross. He started looking. He went first to the Leaky cauldron and asked the barman where the ministry was located. The barman told him. Harold then started walking toward the ministy entrance.

When he was almost there he stumbled on a alleyway between two high rise building. He saw something shiny in there and walked in. What he had seen was a trash can lid. He was about to turn around when he realised there were a pair of legs sticking out from under ther trash can lid. He lifted the lid off the pair of legs and found a dead man shot. The man had in his hand a lead pipe of which he probably used to fend off his attacker. Harold tugged at the lead pipe until it was free from the mans hand. He felt the lead pipe in his hand. It was cold. He put it into his coat and walked away from the man.

He was walking until he got about 3 feet away from the man. Harold had almost tripped on something. He looked down at what it was. There on the ground was a revolver. Harold picked it up and fingered it. It had probably been thrown away after it had been used on the poor chap under the trash can lid. Harold pocketed it with the lead pipe and walked toward the ministy entrance.

He got to the telephone booth and went inside it. A womans voice came over the whole booth. "Visitor to the ministry, introduce yourself and your purpose."

"Harold J. Armstrong, retrieval" Harold said. A button came through the coin slot where change was suppose to come from. It said, "Harold J. Armstrong, retriever." The telephone booth began to go down. Harold waited for the booth to stop and then the doors opened and he got out. He walked from the booth into the stream of witches and wizards going about their business in the ministry. At the security desk, he turned over the lead pipe and the revolver. He didn't hand over Potter's wand because Potter didn't take it with him downstairs before he drank the potion. The security guard not knowing what the metal thing Harold game him was handed him back the revolver. The lead pipe was also given back to Harold because the security guard didn't really pay attention to a long pipe. Harold put them both in his pocket and walked to the metal lift. He got in and punched the button labeled Level Nine. The lift went down and after a few floors the lift was empty. 3 more floors to go, Harold looked at his reflection in the metal the lift was made from. The potion really had changed him. His eyes was no longer green but blue. He also had laid flat hair that was not shaggy or ruffled. Nobody could have told that this man was the famous Harry Potter.

At Level Nine, he got off the lift. He walked passed the department of mysteries to Arthur Weasleys office. He went to the office door and knocked. An old man opened the door and said, "Yes"

"I take it you are Perkins," Harold said

"Yes, I am Perkins" The old man said.

"Is Arthur Weasley here," Harold asked

"Yes, just a minute, Arthur." There was a sorting of junk around inside the office as Arthur Weasley came into view.

"What do you want," Arthur asked Harold

"I was wondering if you could tell me where they keep the names of the death eaters tried when You-Know-Who was here. I want them all even if they are free or in Askaban today." Harold finished.

Arthur inched back from Harold and said, "Ah, you want to find out who was behind all those death eaters and the dark mark at the Quidditch world cup" Arthur said.

"Yes, I do, now if you could tell me where do they keep the names." Harold said impatiently.

"I don't know, you might want to try asking Barty Crouch." Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur, if you could just tell me what department he works in again." Harold asked.

"Department of magical cooperation." Arthur said, "My son works under him."

"Good bye then Authur," Harold said and walked away.

Harold walked to the lift and got in and pushed Level six. The lift stopped at Level 8 and Ludo Bagman stepped in. He took one looked at Harold and started taliking "What would you be willing to bet Harry Potter wins the Triwizrd tournament" Ludo Bagmen asked

"I wouldn't bet 12,000 galleons on it" Harold said. "The day that kid wins the Triwizrd tournament is the day Lord Voldemort rises from his grave." Harold said.

"So you are betting he dosen't win" Ludo said. He pulled out a satchel and said 'How much can I put you down for." Harold put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a fistful of gold coins.

"Thirty galleons" Harold said dumping the gold in Ludo's satchel. "But don't try to cross me if I win, If I detect an ounce of leprecahn gold anywhere near my winnings, I'll knock your ruddy block off."

"Now that would be a first" a voice behind Harold said. Harold and Ludo both turned around to see Barty Crouch entering the elevator. "Acctually, I think I would find that a bit entertaining, wouldn't you Weatherby." Barty said to Percy Weasley who had come into the lift behind Crouch.

"Yes sir, of course sir" Percy said.

"Ah, Mr. Crouch," Harold said pushing past Ludo. "I was wondering if I could ask you a private question."

"Well of course, my good man. What is your name, my dear sir." Barty said

"Harold J. Armstrong." Harold said. Just as he said that the lift clanged to the atrium. "Why don't we talk where no one can overhear us." Harold said.

"Of course my dear boy" Barty said. "Wetherby, you go take care of my business while I talk to Mr. Armstrong."

"Gladly, sir" Percy said and stayed in the elevator as it rose.

"Now what do you want to talk to me about," Barty said.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the files of the trials of all the death eaters are kept, tjhose in askaban and free today." Harold said. "I want to find out who those bastards were who tormented that muggle family."

"I had them transferred out of the record room to Delores Jane Umbridges office, if you want to access them go meet her." Barty said. "Now I need to go, but before I do, were you serious about knocking Ludo's block off."

"You damn better believe it, nobody makes a fool of Harold J. Armstrong." Harold said

"Well that will jolly be the day." Crouch said laughing as he walked away. Harold walked back to the lift and got in. He punched Level One AND the atrium strarted that way.

"So you are investigating the fiasco at the Quidditch world cup." A voice said slyly behind Harold. Harold turned around and saw that the speaker was Lucius Malfoy. "You know, a lot of bad things happen to people who seek to know the truth."

"Well I can garuntee you, nothing bad will happen to me." Harold said. "I am not a man you want to tangle with, Lucius" and Harold looked Lucius right in the eyes.

Lucius started to respond when he saw a hit of red in those eyes. Lucius gasped in horror and backed away into the other wall. "You"

Harold smiled and said "me". The lift reached level one and Harold got out leaving the petrified Lucius in the elevator. "See you soon" Harold said laughing.

Harold walked down the hallway to find Umbridges office. He reached the offices andwalked to her office. He knocked.

"Come in" said a sickingly sweet voice. Harold opened the door and walked in. Umbridged looked shocked to see someone like Harold enter her office but she recovered immediatly. "What can I do for you today, Mr. . ."

"Armstrong, Harold J. Armstrong. Mrs. Umbridge." Harold said

"Oh, it's miss." Umbridge said flirtingly

"Do you know where the files that were taken on the former death eaters are" Harold asked

"Why, yes they are right here." Umbridge said going to her filing cabinet and removing several hundred files. "These are all the files on the death eaters, past including those who are not death eaters today." Harold reached for the files but Umbridge pulled them out of his reach. "Question is, Mr. Armstrong what will you do to make them yours."

"Good question." Harold said as he got up and walked around the room. "What am I going to do." He turned his back on Umbridge and pulled the lead pipe out of his coat.

"Well," Umbridge said starting to unbutton her coat, "Youi could start by-" THWAK. Umbridged was out cold on the floor due to the fact that Harold had just hit her on the side of the head with the lead pipe. Harold put the lead pipe back in his coat and picked up the files.

He walked out of her office and walked toward the lift. He got in the lift and took it down to the atrium. He walked out of the secret entrance of the ministry several minutes later with the files in hand. He walked toward Kings cross feeling the revolver and lead pipe. He walked toward 9 and 3 quarters. Another plan perfectly executed.


End file.
